The Bold, the Beautiful, and the Jealous
by OneFairDaughter
Summary: Its year 7 for Lily, James, Remus, Sirius, Peter, and Severus. It does not begin smoothly and as the months progress so do the relationships and interactions of the seven. Each has a different motive then the other, and feelings that always seem to get in
1. Chapter 1

The glare of the morning sun was fading fast. What once was a brilliant white of fresh day had become a washed out yellow that lay in weak rays upon a polished hardwood bedroom floor. The room itself was tidy, if somewhat plain, and graced by a breeze that flowed through the open window. The white lace curtains twirled softly, brushing the face of a soon to be 7th year Gryffindor as she leaned over her nightstand to collect the last stack of books to be placed in her school trunk. She turned and set them gently atop her school robes before closing, latching, and locking the lid.

"You're mother and sister are waiting in the car, love. Go ahead and go down. I'll carry your trunk. We really should be off." The girl's father said from the doorway. He pushed his glasses up on his nose before grasping the handles of her trunk and heaving it up and out of the room. She followed, pushing her slender arms through a dark gray sweater.

The family of four set off for King's Cross Station moments later.

"It is hard to believe this is your last year at Hogwarts! Your father and I can still recall the day you received your letter. From that first year until now has been a time of such pride, my dear."

A cascade of richly colored hair moved over the girl's shoulder. A warm smile found a warm place in her expression as she replied with gratitude towards her parents unending level of love and support. It was the other girl, the more pale and less stunning of the two that kept her large eyes focused out the window. They tightened with scorn at the remark. Her hands writhed in her lap as they pulled up to the station and she let out a huff of distain as they all made way towards the Platform she had labeled as the circus tent door.

Every year, twice a year, she had to accompany her parents to the Platform. And every year she bit her tongue and kept her narrow shoulders back as she watched her freak of sister ascend into the train to disappear. Yet this time there was a faint smile on her lips. It was the last time she would have to go through such a scene.

"Good bye, mum. Good bye, father." The green eyed sister said, pressing a tender kiss on her parent's cheeks. She wrapped her arms around her pale sister, bidding farewell. The sunlight that reflected from the red engine cast an enhancing sparkle on her hair. In that moment she looked perfect, as she most often did. Even as she climbed into the shadow of the train car her beauty was evident and so was her sister's jealousy as their parents waved, blowing kisses as the train began to move. Petunia let out a squeaky snort at the ridiculousness of the crowd around her. People began to shuffle off the Platform, stuffing twigs into the pockets of their oversized and old fashioned bathrobes.

While the Evans family left the station the train moved quickly towards rolling hills of green. It shook mechanically for the first mile, jostling the students within to the point that the few without seats pressed themselves against the corridor walls until the momentum steadied out. Lily Evans was among the stragglers. She pressed a hand against the window to brace herself then began to move along the hall after the ride grew smooth. Her friends were all seated in a car not too far down and she could hear their familiar giggles and gasps from sharing summer stories through the crack they left in the sliding door. She smiled, excited to join them after months of not being with them but as her joy rose to shadow the sadness of leaving her family the train jolted violently. Her hip hit the wall with a noise and she closed her eyes in pain. Her legs couldn't hold her as the train began to go up hill so she began to tilt forward. Suddenly there was an arm around her waist, keeping her from falling.

"Thank you." She muttered to the stranger behind her. But the arm did not loosen to let her on her way again. Instead it pulled her with strength into the nearest car. It happened so quick that it took a moment for Lily to realize she was standing face to face with none other than James Potter.

"How dare you?" She said, unwrapping his arm and shoving him backwards into the seat. He smiled and chuckled.

"Don't say dare unless you meant it."

"Oh, but I do." She said, straightening her skirt and pulling her sweater down further.

"No, you meant to say 'How very kind of you, James. I didn't think I was going to find a seat and was beginning to worry. And to be honest, you're the only person I'd want to sit with.'" He said in his arrogant tone, sitting up and changing his smile into a grin. Still charming nonetheless. "You're welcome to join us, Evans. We have plenty of room." He lifted a hand to the two bench seats. Remus Lupin, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew were squished into the bench opposite James. Of the three only Peter looked up at Lily, blinking his beady eyes and nibbling on his lip nervously. Remus' face was behind a book and Sirius had his arms crossed with his gaze toward the window.

Lily's green eyes intensified as an odd smile flickered across her face. Her thoughts of anger transformed into a clever little plot. It was her turn to trick the mischief makers for once. She could be just as good as James in such a game so she played along. James rumpled his hair and patted the spot next to him, looking up at Lily with eyes that only barely hid his attraction.

"How very kind of you, James." She said in a voice lovely enough to intrigue Remus from his book. Sitting down she crossed her legs politely. In the process she moved close to James, her leg pressing against his. But James wasn't stupid enough to fall into her trap when it had only just begun.

"While I have you here," he began" I should ask you again when it is we're going to finally go out. I don't want to prolong your agony any longer."

"I had no idea you knew of my passion." Lily replied, reaching for his uniform tie and twisting it around her fingers. "But of course, any girl would feel such…." She took the time to formulate her words, "ardor for a man like you. With such devastating good looks and such strong, skillful hands from Quidditch it is a wonder there isn't a line outside the door this very moment."

With that Sirius' attention was summoned. His grey eyes darted away from the window the way a dog grows alert.

Next, Lily reached up to place a graceful hand on James' arm.

"I have to be sure….that I am the only one." She said, her voice fading into a whisper. "Tell me that I'm the only one you want. Tell me that you love me, James, even if it isn't true." The car was so silent that the exhaling breath from James was heard in Lily's pause. "I dare you."

There are moments when timing is just right, when everything falls into place. This perfect sequence can be made possible by human efforts or it can take place naturally. Lily was an intelligent girl, the top of her class and well liked for her down to earth ways. Though she was kind she was not a pushover. She was not, as so many teenage girls are, shallow. The depth of her eyes suggests that there is something strong and willful about her. James Potter on the other hand basked in the attention he received. This made him prone to dislike, prone to jealous stares and a reputation unlike that of the wonderful Miss Evans. And his ego made him prone to dares.

He opened his mouth, ready to confess now that Lily had begun to wrap strike his tie /strike him around her little finger. Just as he was about to make a fool of himself someone else did it for him.

While the attention of all those in the car was consumed by the situation with James Lily was still well aware. So when a figure appeared at the door to the car her eyes glanced over to quickly identify the new witness. Though James was known for quick reactions Lily was smart enough to think in an instant. Sacrificing the glory of James trying to melt her with a love confession she rose to her feet, slid open the door and threw herself into the arms of the student who was looking in just seconds before.

Four pairs of eyes followed her and grew wide in astonishment to find the beauty once before them with her arms wrapped around a greasy, hook nosed enemy. He seemed frozen, face cold while trying to hide his expression of surprise. Lily stood up, away from him and straightened her clothes again. She leaned into the car for one last enticing statement.

"It is a shame how little you know James when it comes to girls. The way to our heart is not won by an act, nor is it based solely on good looks. And I'm not going to waste my time with a guy who thinks arrogance is charming. You may have had my attention but it's always been for the wrong reasons. Be genuine, and then perhaps you'll earn some true chivalry." Her lips curved upward. "And if you couldn't tell my flirting was fake then you know nothing about the person I really am." She began to walk off but turned to say one that thing. "By the way, my name is Lily…not Evans."

Severus was still stunned but a scowl began to form. It seemed the two minutes he allowed himself to look in on Lily was the bad decision that made the fool. And as always he was made the victim. Though it was Lily that did so, unintentionally humiliating him, he found his anger surmounted against James.

James was out of his seat in a blink, searching for Lily in the hall. His face had turned red with some sort of a blush and his defenses were down. Severus took the opportunity to trip him as he scrambled through the doorway. Then as he lay face down on the floor he gripped the sliding door tight, slamming it fiercely with as much force his bony arms could muster. There was a loud crack followed by a sharp intake of breath as one of James' wrist bones shattered with the impact. Sirius was on the other side of the door, ready to pull it carefully back so Severus took the moment the others peered through the window at James' as his chance to escape.

"Here, I'll hold his wrist so it won't go limp. You, help him to his feet." Remus said, kneeling down with Sirius. Peter was behind them, hands flailing tensely with nerves.

"Where did she go?" James asked, jaw clenched with pain, but mind still intent upon Lily.

"Probably to her own car. Let's get your wrist wrapped. We'll have to wait until we arrive and Madame Pompfrey can examine the break." Remus replied, indicating to Sirius as well.  
With James' other arm over his shoulders Sirius pulled him to his feet then set him in on the seat. Then he moved to the luggage rack, ruffled through his truck for a moment then pulled out an old sock. Remus took it, a smile flashing across his usually serious face, and used it to keep James' wrist steady.

It took some coaxing from Sirius and attentive healing spells from Remus to keep James' seated. Finally, after James attempted to throw them off of him to go after Lily Sirius resorted to shoving him backwards with full force, knocking the wind out of him.

"I could have just sedated him with a sleeping spell, you know." Remus said in a low voice.

Sirius ignored him. "You're acting like an idiot! If you go talk to her now, no matter what you say she'll think you're more of a crazy bloke than she does already."

"Be patient." Remus joined in.

"I don't care! She is wrong about me and I'll tell her so! I'll show her the real man, the real James Potter!" James lashed, trying to stand again.

Sirius chuckled, shaking his head but it was Remus who went on. "Sirius is right. You need to wait. Even if you can suppress your anger long enough to say something that makes sense and poses enough interest to her it wouldn't be right to address her in front of all her friends. She has to know that you like her in a way that shows its from the heart." He placed an open hand over James' heart, then pushed him gently back. Something began to dawn on James. He closed his eyes and began to think. The pain from his broken wrist grew faint, the more he thought of Lily and by the time the train arrived he was calm enough to be escorted to the Hospital Wing without protest.

"What a way to start our last year." Remus thought out loud as he made way to the Great Hall. Sirius nodded in agreement as his side while Peter trailed after then. He looked over his shoulder four times before the three were closer to the feast than where they left James. He blinked as though a bright light blinded him and his feet shuffled along without confidence. Confidence, the one thing he lacked and James had so much of. Perfect James Potter and pathetic Peter Pettigrew, he thought.

The welcoming feast began as usual. While the first years settled in the table of their new house the boys entered. Only a few students noticed, as all else were occupied by the food that appeared before them. Severus managed a triumphant glance through his dark, overhanging hair. And Lily let her eyes linger, noticing James absence. She felt no remorse over what she said to him on the train but was curious as to where he was and why the others were late. Grasping the handle of the pumpkin juice she paused in thought, then shook her head. But Remus' eyes caught her glance and for a moment the two were locked in a look that exchanged thoughts with understanding.

Their seventh year at Hogwarts was not the only thing that began that day…


	2. Chapter 2

Darkness swept across the grounds like a black sheet over a moldy mattress. A song of crickets soon followed but the silence was still heavy and unbearable. By midnight he couldn't take it any more and the messy haired seventh year pushed back his covers. Walking lightly, so as not to wake his dorm mates, he made way for the window. With what determination he had left from before he pushed the window half wide with one arm. The cool night air wafted in, rousing his senses yet calming him at the same time.

Madame Pomfrey had mended the broken bones in his wrist but it was still sore. If it had been any other year before James would have been severely concerned about how such an injury would affect his performance during the Quidditch season. But there were other thoughts consuming his worries. The main of which was usually on his mind whenever he wasn't thinking about Quidditch, or the next bit of mischief he would take part in. Lily Evans. She was enough to keep him awake all night, and as this particular night was going, she probably would.

In the very same tower, in a separate dorm, she lay beneath warm covers. Her deep red hair almost glowed in the moonlight, spread over her pillow like a piece of autumn in concentrate. Two weeks into first term and the routine of attendance, assignments, intelligence and society was already beginning to drain her. The academic obligations seemed worthless when she tried to envision her future. Though she had poured much of her heart and mind into the past six years at Hogwarts she felt that there was something she still had to give, though what and where was an undying mystery. She had plenty of passion but nothing to be passionate about. The sensation that a large change was about to take place held her eyelids open. Once finally closed they reflected visions of the day she had been replaying in her daydreams while awake.

Remus' gentle eyes caught hers as she paused to wonder. Her hand still grasping the pitcher they exchanged something more then a glance. With one look, the connection of their stares, he seemed to communicate to her that something had happened. She confronted him the next day, after classes, to ask. He explained that James acquired a broken wrist while on the Express but it seemed as though he was holding much more back. In fact every time she spoke with him, though he carried himself well, he always seemed to keep something much deeper from being revealed. Little did she know just how dark those depths really were.

It was a long night and the gloom of the feelings it harbored spread into the next day. Clouds masked the sky and every so often a light sprinkle would rain down for an hour before fading out. Students avoided the puddles as they walked outside and peered through any window they happened to pass while inside. It was at one of these windows Severus Snape stood, hook nose pressed against the cold glass. His watery eyes glared out, following a group of Gryffindors until they disappeared beneath a stone arch. A sigh fogged up his view so he turned slowly, headed towards the dungeons and the Slytherin Common Room. Classes were over for the day so there were other groups going the same direction. In front of him a blindingly blonde couple, arms linked, followed the others. Their heads were close, cheeks brushing as they spoke in low whispers to each other. The girl let out a charming laugh, causing a ripple to flow through her locks. The boy turned his head over his shoulder. He exchanged a vague glance with Severus before settling his attention back on the beauty beside him.

Once in the dungeons Severus sped up his walk, eager to reach his dorm and begin his essay for potions. He intended to create the formula needed for the next class session, in order to have the ingredients exact and take notes on how to make it to perfection. But just as he reached the last corner before the entrance to the Common Room he was stopped. A pale hand, with yellowing fingernails, reached out and tugged on his robes. Turning to look it was difficult to see who had sought his attention. The small boy that stood pressed against the wall had such a gray coloring that he would have blended into the stone if he weren't wearing the black school robes required.  
"I have w-w-w-what you asked f-for." He whispered, stuttering his words.

Severus' eyes narrowed before he replied. "You fool. I specifically said I want it on Sunday evening. If you give it to me any earlier then Sunday he will know it is missing."

"S-so you want me to bring it back on S-Sunday, then?"

"As I so vaguely implied, yes." He said with a flat voice before turning and continuing to the Common Room. Just like a Gryffindor, to try and exceed expectations but trying to be extra brave by taking such a risk, Severus thought to himself.  
"More like extra stupid." He said out loud.

Peter stepped further against the wall. The hall was dark and more damp than usual. He felt strangely comfortable in the narrow spaces it hosted but ascended finally to his own Common Room.

"Peter!" A voice called out behind him as he passed the Great Hall. He turned with a twitch. The tone was familiar but he had never heard it speak his name before, or even address him in any sort of manner. "Peter, I'm sorry to bother you but I was wondering if you've seen James lately."

She knows, he thought and fear shimmered in his eyes. "N-n-no I haven't." He was on his way to him but he could not let her know that. Must not confirm her suspicions, he explained in his mind.

"Right." She nodded and looked down, then brought her green eyes up again to ask, "What about Remus?"

"F-f-fraid I haven't seen him either."

"He's probably with James, then." She said, more to herself then to him. "Thanks anyway, Peter."

He pressed his small lips together to say in a wavering voice. "No problem, L-l-lily." As he spoke her name he seemed to calm a bit. Lily. He repeated it a few more times in his head before moving on to the staircase.

"Damnit!" James cursed, slamming his stronger hand down on the table in a fist. Sirius scooped the die up, grinning wildly. Peter scurried across the small room to the empty seat beside Remus, who was bent over his DADA assignment. None seemed to notice him join them. They didn't seem to notice Peter pull James' wand from his own pocket and place it on the floor without a sound. The group just settled into their own thoughts, Sirius' face still open with a victorious grin while James' expression began to tighten suddenly with a thought.  
The three had claimed the bare, second floor closet as one of their hideaways nearly five years ago. There were hooks of various sizes on the wall, a ceiling high stack of rusted tin buckets and a crudely carved wood table with matching benches. It was small but secluded and one of the few places of the castle not haunted.  
Remus glanced up first, gently shifting the scene as he folded his parchment into his book.

"Off to the Common Room. I left one of my books up there earlier. I'll just meet you lot in the Hall for dinner." He said to his friends. Sirius gave a nod but James was engrossed in thought.

The Common Room was bare and dimly lit. Evening had arrived early and the sun had sunk so low that the torches needed to be lit. The area was also empty but for the scattered armchairs, loveseats and tables pushed against the wall. Remus had half hoped he would find Lily here, as she had found him so before. That was the night she spoke to him. He had been up late, behind on his homework (since he spent nearly two hours writing Sirius' Transfiguration essay), and there she was on the stairs. She smiled and continued to approach him. She asked about James so he stopped daring to make eye contact. He felt most vulnerable around her, as though she would be able to see right through and know the part of him he so desperately tried to suppress. But this time he truly was alone. The lone wolf, as always and ever would be – until Sirius arrived.

Once in the Great Hall Lily departed from her group. James was sitting with Peter, Sirius and Remus strangely absent, and seeing as Peter never spoke, she saw it as her one chance to talk to James.

"How is your wrist?" Her voice broke his daydream. Peter looked up. James' eyes focused on her face with mild surprise. There was an instant where he was about to unsheathe his arrogance but for nearly the first time decided it was best not to.

"Better, thanks." He half smiled. "I've had worse injuries a few times before. It hasn't hindered me one bit. Even with a weak wrist the next Quidditch match is in the bag." But then again, James would not be James with out a little dash of cockiness.

"Good to hear, since it is so unfortunate for it to have happened in the first place. What happened?" She asked, ignoring his front.

James hesitated. He wasn't as quick in conversations as she was. "Err, my trunk fell while on the train. It was an unusually bumpy and jarring ride this year."

"I know." She said raising an eyebrow, to which James smiled. A bumpy ride indeed.

"And how are you?" He didn't want her to loose interest.

"I am fine. Haunted by career prospects, as I am sure most 7th years are, but alright nonetheless." She sat down beside him on the long bench.

"Ah, yes. The future." He nodded. "Any idea at all as to what you want to do after Hogwarts?"

"Not specifically. My secret dream is to be an auror." She confided before shrugging and shaking her head. "So many witches come out of Hogwarts and immediately use all the magic they have learned for their new duty as housewives and stay at home mothers."

Before James could reply he found himself pushed up against Lily by a forceful hand.

"Seems I've arrived late for the bonding. I suppose I'll just join Peter then and watch." Sirius' booming voice interrupted. "What are you two talking about? Did I arrive too late for the action? Did I miss the fight? Lily shouted yet?"

Remus sat down across from them, expressionless yet weary looking. James didn't take his eyes from Lily. He was always stunned by her beauty but he was waiting for what she would say next – what sharp witted comment she would shove at them to insult him.

"I was just asking if his wrist was any better. I'm about to place a bet on the next match and wanted to be sure we would win. If James is all healed up then there is no doubt he'll be the hero of the match as usual." She said.

She rose to her feet and four pairs of eyes watched her smile a goodbye then walk away to join her friends. Then another pair of eyes moved in her direction. Snape's gaze paused on Lily then flickered towards James. Peter was the only one that noticed. So he filled his plate as soon as the food appeared and squeaked out replies only when necessary.

Saturday arrived with the cold rain of fall. The wind felt like early wisps of winter and the stands around the Quidditch field displayed striped scarves, hats, umbrellas and ear muffs of only two colors: red and green. It was the first match of the season and the students buzzed with excitement. Peter especially. He loved watching Quidditch but always felt a pang of sadness once it was all over. The feeling was result of his deep desire to be quick and brave like the players. Bold and brave like James, but jealousy never breeds good intentions…or loyalty for that matter.

"Wonder what move James is going to pull to show off this time." Sirius said to Lily as he passed her to find a seat with Remus. "What do you think, Lily? I know that whatever it is you won't be impressed, especially since you know it is all for you." He stopped, seeing that be bench directly behind her was empty. "But that is what I like about you. You're strong enough not to fall for his fake charm. Maybe it's cause you know the real James really isn't that bad. Maybe its cause you know he is my best bloke, which means that surely I am the best despite his gestures to indicate that he is." Just like Sirius to be so playful. Remus laughed under his breath while Lily laughed aloud.

"Something like that." She said, turning to face them after they sat down. "It is a for sure win, right?"

Sirius' eyes flickered out to the field. "Definitely. You didn't believe it when you talked to James earlier about it?" Lily's reply was drowned out by the volume of the crowd. Everyone cheered to greet the teams as they entered the field. As captain of the lions James led his players out. The Slytherin players mounted their brooms first but once the whistle blew it was James up in the air before the others.

The rain fell much harder after the score tied up. The whistle announced a time out, called by the snakes. James purposively flew one more ring above the stands before descending to hype up his team. He found Lily in the flight and managed to notice the shivers that were trying to keep her body warm. Moving about had kept him warm but he didn't realize that the spectators had to be rather chilled. Two minutes after the game commenced another whistle blew to announce the end of the match. Gryffindor won with the capturing of the snitch.

The loss for Slytherin however was not to be permanent. And it was not a fulfilled victory for James. He didn't bother to go change in the locker rooms. For one thing he would get another pair of robes wet on the walk back to the castle and for another he would surely miss a chance to catch Lily and walk back with her.

He exited quickly only to find her standing with Sirius and Remus. Peter was nowhere in sight, probably escaped to the castle early so the rain wouldn't irritate his sinuses even more. James smiled heartily as he made way towards the three people that held the biggest places in his heart. He took his dry school robes from his bag before reaching Lily's side. He planned to put it around her shoulders, surprise her with kindness then gain her arm to walk her back. But Remus conjured an umbrella just before James was close enough to make his move. Kindness was much more natural for Remus.

Lily thanked him then saw James. She congratulated him on the win, feigning a thank you for the faux bet at the same time. Sirius exchanged a look with Remus. The two went on ahead, leaving James and Lily to walk together.

"You're probably wondering why I'm being so nice to you." She began, skipping the small talk. James' eyebrows went up.

"I am?" He said.

"I can usually see through people. I can tell when someone is lying or when someone is acting fake. And you do both around me very often, which is why I treat you in such a way. I always thought that you needed someone to show you up and be honest about you to your face." She paused to see if he would protest. When he didn't so she went on. "Then I realized that maybe if I let my guard down you would too and we could at least be friends. It's our last year at Hogwarts and I cannot help but feel as though every moment now is the last of something. I suppose what I am trying to say is I think it is important for us to stop being enemies of a sort and open up a little bit, get to know each other. I don't know." She stopped talking. She felt incredibly foolish and James could read it on her face. He liked that she was blushing.

"I think I understand."

"I hope so." She said and shivered.

He took the opportunity he thought was lost and draped his set of dry robes over her shoulders. "And I agree. But there is something I would like to add…about us being friends." His hand lingered, draped around her.

"Whatever is to become of us I want it to be slow. Well, start out slow at least." She spoke before he could go on. "I am not just any girl." The truth of the matter was, Lily was well aware just how much passion she possessed. And she was smart enough to keep it locked up for the right moment and the right feelings. She was not entirely sure yet about James. It was going to take some time to trust him. Even love at first sight doesn't mean love from then on out. To truly love takes time and once it is right it never dies.

James collapsed atop his covers, exhausted from the match. Remus set down his book and Sirius examined a bone from the plate of drumsticks they stole from this kitchen the night before. He licked his lips hungrily but set it back down after James laughed at him.

"Your tail would be wagging."

"And you would be keeping your distance and your antlers from me. I've always said they would be nice to chew on." The two laughed and Remus smiled faintly. There was only one week until the full moon. Though James and Sirius joked often about the animals within Remus felt very different. Of course, there is a difference in being an animagus and being a werewolf. There are many differences in fact but the danger factor is the main one. But there was something else Remus felt a sort of dread for. James told them about his walk with Lily. He was very genuine in his account. Remus had never seen James so mature in such a way. Perhaps James had finally let go of his need to impress and changed course to being himself instead.

After telling them what happened James got up to unpack his Quidditch bag. He was never any good at folding clothes and Remus had taught him a spell that did it for him. But when he reached in his pocket for his wand it was not there. His wand was missing.

"Your school robes are still with Lily aren't they? I can see you don't have them so you must have forgotten to ask for them back, and your wand is in that pocket instead of your Quidditch robes." Sirius improvised then yawned. He did not want to stay up late on a quest to find James' wand. The morning is much better for mischief, especially on Sunday.

No one grew worried and the matter was settled. James was glad he had an excuse to seek Lily out tomorrow, and Sirius was glad everyone was finally settling in for the night. Remus was feeling extra tired from the weight of the upcoming full moon. Peter was still missing, like he had been all afternoon, but no one seemed to notice. That was about to change. Everything was about to change.

To Be Continued...


	3. Chapter 3

"Did you really think it would be that easy?" The window rattled from the thunder. Its lock was rusted so with each quake of the sky and stones of the castle it loosened. "Did you really believe I meant everything I said? Did you really do all of this in the hope that everything would just fall into place?" An electric thread of lightening split the black quilt of night. "Well what I say now is true. Nothing is ever this easy."

The hall was damp. The moisture from outside had infiltrated the air within and not only did the aroma of rain hang in the air but the words would not fade either. They filled the silence and severed the cords of his feelings. But a Gryffindor never goes completely numb. His wounds still fresh and head pounding he tried to look up.

"You are a fool. I do not trust you. And do you have any idea how important that is? Trust?" The rain softened but with that part of the symphony a bit softer the thunder became loud. "Leave now before they get suspicious. You may be small and utterly forgetable for your boring features but you will be easily found scampering about the halls after dark." With that Severus departed. Peter was left all alone. Suddenly a massive clap of thunder sent the slightest crack through the window's glass. Peter convulsed violently with fear from the abrupt incident and Severus's cold words. In an instant he scampered away, mind nearly numb with the thought that after all he had done he was still no where near close to gaining the one thing he really wanted. But isn't that how it always is? The one thing you would give nearly everything for, change yourself for, is the one thing you shall never have.

Lily woke from the noise. Her eyes fluttered open and though they were still heavy with sleep when she shut them again her mind stayed awake. In frustration she threw off her covers, grabbed the nearest book and set off for the comfort of the Common Room fire. She didn't even bother to grab her robe on the way out. So when she descended the stairs in her nightgown and saw a figure upright in front of the glowing fireplace she felt slightly embarassed by her indecency. But it was too late to turn back. He had seen her.

"Lily?" He turned over his shoulder, away from the light of the fire so his face was in shadow. But she could recognize the low tone of voice anywhere.

"Good evening, Remus. Well, morning I suppose, since it is well past midnight." She approached in surrender and sat down beside him, legs folded beneath her and book on her lap.

"What are you doing still awake?" He asked with a slight smile.

"I _was _sleeping actually, but the storm woke me and I couldn't manage a wink after that." Her eyes looked down at his set-up of textbooks, parchment and quill, as if to ask him what _he_ was doing up as well.

"Course work, as usual. Being friends with James and Sirius definately has its benefits but downfalls as well. I can rarely manage to keep up with them _and_ my assignments at the same time during the day. Nights are really all I have."

"Just you and the darkness, huh?" She said with a nod. "And I guess the moon on occasision."

He had to force himself to nod in reply, though her casual phrase made his stomach twist. "What book are you reading?" He said before turning back to his essay.

"Oh...You would think me foolish."

"I wouldn't, Lily. What is it?"  
"It is a muggle book. You probably have never even heard of it." She said, with a hint of eloquence. Remus did not falter in his expression. His calm eyes revolved from his introduction paragraph to her. "Alright, alright. Pride and Prejudice." She narrated, lifting the book from her lap to turn back the cover fondly. "I've read it four times." She added in a whisper.

"Miss Austen is very clever. One of the best muggle writers in my opinion. A pity not more witches have read her like you have."

Lily raised an eyebrow. "So you've heard of it?" Remus nodded again. However, before he could go on to say he has actually read it, a shuffling sound entered the Common Room from the direction of the portrait entrance. The two froze, eyes trying to make out who was moving through the shadows towards the stairs. One of the torches on the wall lit up just above it and Remus stood, wand extended, to find Peter's face illuminated. His tiny eyes darted from Remus to Lily, Lily's bare legs and arms, then back at Remus again. A tremble gripped him just before he let out a loud squeek of a sneeze. After blinking a few times to recover he realized he had wasted too much time and most certainly didn't want to give Remus or Lily the chance to ask where he was.

"I w-w-won't say anything to anyone if you won't say anyth-th-thing either." He snuffled. Remus gave a slight nod in agreement but did not move any further until Peter had scampered away to his dorm. Then he turned and exchanged one of those knowing glances with Lily.

Morning came gently in the calm after the storm. The whole castle remained very quiet and still. It seemed everyone, students and professors alike, had taken the peaceful time as chance to regain the sleep lost during the night from the violent storm. Sirius woke first, rubbing his eyes then jumping to his feet with unbounding energy. It was too silent for his liking. James lay still, a pillow and arm over his head to block out the sun, and Remus's bed was empty and untouched. After dressing quickly and grabbing his shoes Sirius walked down to find his friend curled up on the couch in the Common Room.  
He sat down, tied his laces, then began to push all the books into a pile. His fingertips paused atop a particular book he had never noticed in Remus's collection before. "Pride and Prejudice." He read before tossing it atop the others with a growl of amusement. Remus stirred.

"Finally!" Sirius said loudly, as though he had been waiting hours for Remus to wake up. "Let's go."  
"Where?" Remus said, moving to his feet.

"The lake, of course."

"But it is probably freezing still. The sun isn't even out full."

"Funny, I only thought it was only the moon you took noticed of on that aspect. But thats the point now isn't it? If we're the first to jump in the frigid waters for a swim, feigning delight in the loveliness of it, then others will soon follow suit."

"They'll be sorely surprised then."

"Indeed." Sirius started for the door. Remus sighed but a smile somehow found its way onto his face. Whether it was from Sirius's genius or the way he had spent his night he wasn't sure.

A smile spread across James' face before he even opened his eyes. Stretching his already long body his first thought was of Lily. He had to see her today...about his robes, his wand. By the time he was dressed and in the Great Hall for breakfast word had got around about the strange night. The few students that showed up for breakfast whispered with excitement about the broken tree branches and muddied paths. But the sun was out, a good sign and hopeful prospect. So on hope alone groups of seventh years, sixth years and the occasional fifth years filtered outdoors.   
James had been sitting for at least an hour when Lily actually showed up. While he had slept soundly, his magnificent dreams undisturbed, it appeared Lily had not faired the night as well as he. She was alone, her companions already gathered on the grounds in some activity, but she did not appear lost. In the least, she appeared very determined, so much so that she didn't even notice James address her as she sat down across from him at the table. On the third pronunciation of her first name he gave up and resorted to boldly declaring "Evans!" She dropped her fork.

"I've something to ask you." He reached for her wrist, which she withdrew as reaction and caution.

"Well get on with it. I have to leave." She forced.

"Where to?" He asked, biding his time and leaning back a bit in the situation with a sense of suave ladies play.

"I plan on spending the afternoon in the forrest, not sitting here while you question me for your pleasure."

"The forrest? Well what calls you off the grounds? Perhaps it is best you let someone know your mission in case you don't return."

She was loosing her patience fast but she was not about to be the one to give up in his game of ask and tell. Any Gryffindor likes a challenge."I have a specific potion to boil tomorrow and the one ingredient I need I don't have, but the forrest does."

"Great. I'll take you in then, I'm very familiar with it. And you shouldn't be going into it alone."

Her eyes narrowed. "For your information, I go in all the time by myself and get out fine, thank you." She said, stood quickly, turned on her heel then headed out the doors. James followed, smirking. She thought she had been alone all those times, sitting pleasantly reading aloud to herself and meandering through in adventurous enjoyment, but she wasn't. He excused her comment though. He couldn't blame her for not recognizing him amongst the brush or the one time in the clearing where she dared to reach out and brush his neck lightly with her slender fingers. He was, after all, not his normal self then. Antlers aren't considered traits of his appearance to most.

He had it all planned out, measured and calculated. It was just like creating a potion - he had the ingredients in just amounts, the directions which he himself perfected, and the proper variables by which to boil the elements. His dark hair blew stiffly in the breeze. The sunlight filtered through the trees, displaying every leaf with a golden outline and magnifying the forest's hue. The whole scene was a bit too bright for his taste but he managed it well enough. Gathering his materials triumphantly he set off for the castle. It was barely afternoon and already he had accomplished so much. It was, after all, just as he had intended. Severus couldn't hold back the smile that greased across his face like a smudge that didn't belong. But just as he neared that last clearing before the edge of the forrest he heard a voice. Instinctively he flattened himself against a tree tunk, holding his breath.

Just around the upright wood and Severus' taught figure a tall boy led Lily in. He had a look of satisfaction on his face but he seemed more natural in his movement and speech. Though relaxed there was some change about him, something very vague that made him seem as though he were not _acting _for once but _being_ more himself. Severus subtly caught a glimpse of the two students. He froze, new thoughts suddenly flooding into his cold mind.

"Are you mad?" A voiced echoed smoothly across the surface of the water. "You'll catch something swimming about in there!"

Sirius went under and with all the strength he could muster paddled to the opposite shore of the lake. Remus was not far behind, his strokes more calm. Teeth chattering both started off on a run towards the forrest once they reached land again. But it was not humiliation that made Sirius seek the shelter of the trees - it was from curiosity. His swim served distraction for most of the students outdoors but it did not keep him from noticing James guiding Lily into the forrest. Remus continued to follow him faithfully but slowed down after a few minutes of truding through the underbrush and shivering from chill. The cool air intensified the cool water that clung to his cloths and dripped from his body.

"For Merlin's sake, Sirius!" He grumbled but Sirius was nowhere in sight. He spun round in a circle, eyes darting to find his companion. It was too quiet and his senses began to indicate something was out of place. But Sirius had found first what was wrong.

A bug black dog threw himself down upon Remus immediately. Remus grunted from the impact but the dog kept his position firm until his acute hearing asured it was safe.

"Ironic that it is you protecting me now from another when it is always you protecting me from _myself _on typical occasion." The dog placed his paw over Remus' mouth and licked his forehead.

Then through the undergrowth Remus spied a figure in all black pressed against a tree across the nearby clearing. Sirius moved off him and bounded into the open area. Remus' eyes followed then set upon the standing James and Lily. Sirius began to bark ferociously, undertoned with a snarl, facing the opposite side of the tree where Severus hid. However, he was gone by the time James recognized his friend's warning at something. Sirius took off in the direction Severus would have gone to get back to the castle, leaving Lily in confusion with James and Remus to gather himself from the ground and slip away unnoticed. Everyone may have been happy, with the afternoon warmer than it had been since summer and the sun showing its bright beauty for once, but there were still more clouds upon the horizon.


End file.
